


Working with the Avengers

by sweetchick621



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchick621/pseuds/sweetchick621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forist and Nico run into a problem. Their are hellhounds on a rampage and they can't stop them. What are the Avengers doing their?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working with the Avengers

OC profile: Name: Flora Fera(likes to be called Forest)  
Boyfriend: Nico di Angelo  
Fandom: Percy Jackson(daughter of Pan before he faded)  
Looks: Dark brown hair with natural red highlights and forest green eyes(nickname)  
About her: Sweet, sensetive, awesome with a sword, talks to animals, can smell like a satyr, hearing's awesome, good with bow and arrow. Has pure white wolf named Luna who follows her everywhere and protects.

Nico and I were sitting in a corner cafe in Manhattan. Nico is my best friend.... and well I will admit my crush. My wolf, Luna, was sitting close by us. I was glad because I really didn't want to get into a fight today. That all got ruined when the Avengers crashed into the cafe. Everyone was screaming and panicking. Nico and I looked around trying to find an exit so we could escape the chaos.

"Forest, duck!" Nico yelled and pulled me down to the ground.

I looked up and saw..... Hell hounds..... The Avengers couldn't stop them. I looked at Nico and he confirmed what we had to do. The mist hadn't been working well since the giant war so now even mortals could see monsters. I don't understand how I couldn't smell them earlier.... Oh I should explain that. You see I'm a daughter of Pan... well that is before he faded. I can talk to animals, smell like a satyr, and hear like one. I turned to Luna and said, "Go ahead and see if there are any more monsters. You got that?" 

Of course Mistress

"Luna, call me Forest, or Flora if you want to be formal."

Of course Flora

I rolled my eyes at her. Nico and I stood up and ran out of the cafe. Nico took off his skull ring and it transformed into a Stygian Iron sword. I pulled out my hair clip and it turned into a sword. I loved this sword. It was a gift from my father. I noticed one of the Avengers, Thor I think, staring at us interested. I ignored him and ran up to one of the hell hounds and swung my sword down on its head and it turned to dust. I smiled and looked around and saw about 10 more hell hounds surrounding Nico and I and the Avengers watching in shock. 

"Battle strategy 113?" Nico asked.

"Ya lets go with that." I said. 

I ran strait at the hell hound in front of me and tried to hit it with my sword. The hell hound bared his teeth and swung one of his paws at me. It hit one of my legs while I hit it across the head sending it back to Tardurus (sp?). Nico and I continued to fight until all the hell hounds were down to dust.

I sat down in the middle of the street warn out. Luna came back and told me, Their are no more monsters in the near by area, Miss. Fera

"Thanks Luna, and it's Forest or Flora."

Nico walked over to me and asked, "You okay Forest?" While the Avengers started to approach us.

"I'm fine.. although I could use some Ambrosia or Nectar. Do you have any Nico?" 

He pulled out a bag and handed it to me and I broke off a piece of the Ambrosia bar and ate it. I then turned to the Avengers. "Well what do you want?" I asked.

A man that was holding up his pants and was shirtless (I think he's the hulk) asked, "Who are you? What are you?"

"Can we go somewhere more..... privet?" Nico asked.

"Of course! Let's go back to my tower, I mean our tower, I mean my tower." (I bet you can guess who said that.)

We nodded and followed them into the government helicopter, although I had to persuade Nico to get on. We landed on the top of the Avengers tower shortly. We walked in and sat in the main area. 

I sat as close to Nico as possible. The man who was shirtless earlier (He now had on something that fit him) said, "Can you tell us who you are know?"

"You have to introduce yourselves first." I said as if it were obvious. 

They looked at each other and nodded, "I'm Tony Stark aka Iron Man! But you already knew that."

"I didn't." Nico mumbled, but everyone heard him. The other Avengers laughed with me while Tony looked put out.

"Moving on," A woman with shoulder length red hair in a skin tight suit said,"I'm Natasha Rommanff aka Black Widow." 

"Bruce Banner aka the Hulk." 

"Clint Barton aka Hawkeye"

"Steve Rogers aka Captain America"

Nico perked up when Cap. introduced himself and said, "I know who you are." With a big smile and took off the hat he was wearing and showed it to him. On it their was a signature. It was Caps. Cap looked at it and his eyes lit up.

"I remember signing that! Back during the war. How did you get it?" He said studying Nico then I could tell he realized that he was looking at the boy he had signed it for and smiled deciding that he would keep it a secret until we explained.

"Thor Odinson! It's nice to meet fellow warriors!" He boomed (A/N I couldn't resist!)

"Okay well I'm Flora Fera, I prefer to be called Forest though, daughter of Pan." I said with a smile.

"Wait... Hold it! Daughter of Pam??? As in the cooking spray???" Stark asked.

"No, Pan, is in the Greek god of the wild." I stated.

Before anyone could ask anymore questions Nico said, "Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades."

"Wait what....." Clint asked.

"We." I said pointing to Nico and myself, "Are Greek demigods. You know the Greek myths?" I asked and everyone nodded, "They aren't myths they're real."

Thor was smiling because for once he wasn't clueless. He knew exactly what was going on.

"So... are you guys immortal? Becasue that would explain how Nico has that hat. I remember signing it for him." Cap said.

"No Cap, It doesn't mean we are immortal. Nico here was frozen in time like you." 

"Wow.."

"Do you want to join the Avengers?" Stark asked. 

"What....?" 

"Do. You. Want. To. Join. The. Avengers.?" Stark said again slowly like we were three years old.

"Why?"

"Because those monsters have been running around for awhile now and we can't stop them so..... We need help."

I looked at Nico asking him the silent question. He nodded enthusiastically. I turned back to the Avengers, "Sure. We will even put our other demigod friends on patrol around Manhattan for you."

"YAY!!!" Stark yelled like a child. 

"Thanks. It will be a great help to Manhattan." Nat said.

"Hey. Just wanted to say sorry for ruining you guys date." Tony said winking.

I looked at him in disbelief I glanced at Nico and saw him looking at me so I turned away and blushed. I said, "Nico and I are just close friends, were not dating."

"Then why are you cuddling?" Bruce asked.

I realized we were and we jumped apart shocked. "Ummmm...... we were nervous when we first got here and it made us feel more comfortable." I said looking at Nico.

He looked a little disappointed. I felt bad about that. 

"Oh... Well I'll show you to your guys rooms." Tony said, obviously disappointed.

We walked their in silence.

"Here are your rooms!" Tony said, "They share a bathroom, hope you don't mind." 

"No problem!" 

I walked into my room and was amazed. I sat down on my bed and started to think about Nico.... did he like me?... I was brought out of my thoughts by someone clearing their throat. I looked up and saw Nico. I smiled and said, "Hey Nico! Cool right? Come sit down with me!"  
officaly  
"Forest...." Nico said walking forward a bit but sitting down on the edge of my bed, "Ummmm..... I just wanted to say..... that I really, really like you, I might even love you, and I wondered if you felt the same.." He said looking at me hopefully. 

I looked at him shocked and slowly recovered and said, "Nico, I have had a crush on you for a long time.... my feelings have grown since the day I met you and I think I love you too...." 

He smiled and leaned forward, I leaned a bit forward as well and we slowly met in the middle. I smiled into the kiss, it was bliss, I couldn't believe that this was happening. I heard cat-calls and cheers, but ignored them. Unfortunately you need air to breath so Nico and I pulled apart and saw the other Avengers in the room smiling and clapping. This was the best day ever.


End file.
